Unless otherwise specified, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A news production system (NPS) may generate and output a video stream representing a news program. The NPS may include various components to aid in the process of generating and outputting the video stream. For example, the NPS may include a scheduling system, which may provide a user interface that allows a user (e.g., a producer or technical director) to create and/or edit a program schedule of the news program. The scheduling system may then process records in the program schedule, and based on the processed records, control one or more devices, systems, or other entities of the NPS to facilitate generating and outputting the video stream.
The NPS may also include a character generator, which may use a set of content items to generate a video stream representing video content that includes the content items.